


The Next Ten Minutes

by PrepSchoolAda



Series: DE Art Fest 2020 [23]
Category: Detroit Evolution - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: #DEArtFest, DE Art Fest, DEArtfest, Disaster Sapphics, F/F, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Human AU, Octopunk Media's Detroit: Evolution Fan Film, Post-Octopunk Media's Detroit: Evolution Fan Film
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25035313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrepSchoolAda/pseuds/PrepSchoolAda
Summary: DE Art Fest Day 23 - Fake DatingAda and North get fake married to replace some of Ada's stolen furniture. Alarmingly, they don't find married life all that different to the relationship they had before.
Relationships: Ada (Detroit: Evolution)/North (Detroit: Become Human), Ada/North
Series: DE Art Fest 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799098
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	The Next Ten Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> idfk enjoy

"Holy crap, we did it," North laughed, collapsing onto Ada's new couch. "I'd better be your new favourite person ever!"

Ada chuckled as she sat next to North. "Gotta admit, I had my doubts. We make a good team."

"That was one decent fake wedding," said North, leaning against Ada out of habit. It was a good thing they were such physically affectionate friends, or else few people would buy that they were a couple. "It's probably going to outdo my real one when I have it."

"You're divorcing me already? You absolute harlot."

North giggled, getting up. "Alright, let me help you unpack."

Ada followed suit, tapping North on the shoulder as she reached below her for a box. North turned around with a smile; a very gentle, soft smile that she only reserved for Ada.

"Hey, thanks for doing this," said Ada. "I realise it was a little drastic."

North shrugged. "Eh, it got the job done. Wedding gifts replaced all the stolen furniture, thank God! The craziest part about all of this is that everyone just immediately bought that we were getting married."

Ada shrugged. "I wouldn't know about that. We're a pretty convincing couple."

"Well," said North, raising an eyebrow playfully. "I know you've been in love with _me_ for years, anyway."

Ada nudged her, scoffing. "You wish, North."

They spent the next few days refurnishing Ada's apartment, and when they were done, they marvelled at the kingdom they had built together.

"I'm so proud of us," said North, grinning. "Well, proud of me. I did most of it."

Ada mock shoved her with a laugh. "Hey, piss off, this whole scheme was my idea."

"You could never have done it without me!"

"I can't do a lot of things without you," Ada teased.

North sat on the rug and promptly spread herself out across it. "God, this is so soft. Who gave us this?"

"Valerie, I believe," said Ada, sitting down next to North. "You can have it, if you want."

"We'll share custody," murmured North, her eyes shut as she admired the feel of the rug. When they popped open, her 'Ada-specific' smile returned. Ada smiled back with equal affection.

"You know, you can stay here for a few days if you want," said Ada, trying to sound casual. "It would be more realistic that way."

"Riiiiight, we gotta build up to our eventual dramatic divorce."

Ada scoffed. "Yeah, I'm gonna throw so many plates at the wall to scare the neighbours."

"You better not throw the plates Nines gave us, I wanna keep those!"

"Okay, fine. I'll throw the mugs from Josh."

"Please do, they're hideous."

So North stayed in Ada's apartment for a few days. Those days turned into weeks, and then months. Then, over the course of a very long time, North gradually moved most of her own possessions into Ada's apartment. Then, they shared Ada's bed. That hadn't fazed them at first, they were very close friends that shared an unbreakable bond of trust after all, but after a while both became more and more aware of each other's presence next to them as they slept, and how much they wanted to hold each other. 

Ten months into their arrangement, North had spoken up during dinner.

"So, um..." she said, twisting spaghetti around her fork. "I imagine you wanna get back to normal now."

Ada looked up at her, eyebrows knit together. "Back to normal?"

North pursed her lips and Ada immediately understood.

"Oh, right..." Ada slumped back into her chair. Well, in all fairness, she had to have expected this sooner or later. "Sure."

North looked almost... sad? "Of course. You want me out of your hair."

"I do?" muttered Ada, her voice cracking as she looked away from North.

North sat her cutlery down. "Well, of course you do. Ours would be a short marriage, for sure, but people could buy that we broke up having realised it was a spur-of-the-moment whirlwind decision."

"Was it? Would it be if we did get married?"

"We _are_ married."

"But if we did for real, would it be so out of left field?"

North just stared at Ada in disbelief. Was Ada really suggesting they kept this up? Didn't Ada want her own space back? Didn't she want to fall in love with someone without her weirdo best friend hanging around? Sure, they were comfortable together. Was that enough? Did love have to be an intense thunderstorm of emotions and declarations? Could it just be what they had? Could it just be... cosy?

Ada got up, her cheeks burning. She couldn't believe she'd just suggested that North stay with her forever. She'd already made her do this stupid scheme for new furniture, Ada had no place to ask for more. Imagine even implying that they should keep being married. Ludicrous, it was ludicrous. She had to get out of this situation before she started crying.

"Right, I'm gonna do the dishes."

"I'll help you"-

"I got it," said Ada, a little more harshly than she'd intended to. 

North's heart sank. "Right. I'm... I'm gonna go."

Ada continued to clear the table, trying not to sound alarmed when she spoke. "Where?"

"Just out, for a bit. I'll be back." She sounded unsure.

Ada let out a long sigh when North left. Well, there went the most meaningful relationship she'd ever had. She blinked furiously as she stacked the dishwasher gifted to them from Markus and Simon. This had all been the worst idea she'd ever had. She couldn't believe she and North had gotten married just to replace some stolen furniture. She should have known things would get complicated. She'd always known that North was far more important to her than anyone else, but never dared act on it. What they had together was too special and not worth ruining over a possibly short lived romantic fling. Well, now she'd ruined it with a whole god damned marriage. She now knew that part of her had even hoped that this scheme would lead to something deeper.

"Idiot," Ada muttered to herself later that night as she crawled into bed after a shower. "Fucking idiot."

Ada lay awake for hours, unable to fall asleep. As she was finally drifting off, she felt a weight next to her. North was sitting on the bed with her. She'd come back after all.

"Ada," she whispered shakily. "I know you're awake, dumbass. I've slept beside you enough to know."

Ada smirked slightly. "Usually I'd fight you on the dumbass comment, but tonight you're totally right."

"No, fuck that," said North, stroking Ada's hair. North was stroking her hair. Good lord, it felt wonderful. Ada leaned into North's hand, sighing.

"Look, when you suggested this whole thing, I was way too eager to do it," whispered North. "I... don't think I just wanted to help you out, either. I think I was... fuck, I can't believe I thought it would work, but I was hoping... we'd fall in love just like in the movies or some shit."

North said the last part far too quickly, and Ada's heart raced.

"Yeah, um," said North with a giggle. "I guess that was easier for me than just asking you out on a god damned date."

Ada, her whole body trembling, sat up and faced North. North looked nervous. Well, that was a first. Ada had never seen North look nervous. Ada had made North nervous. She'd tease North for it right there and then if this moment wasn't so crucial for their entire future.

"Do it now," Ada urged with a smile.

North's eyes widened and she looked down. "What... really?"

Ada raised an eyebrow. "We are literally married, it's not too forward."

North sniggered and looked at Ada. She could feel her face stretching into a grin when their eyes met. She seemed to have quite a lot of affection for Ada. It was pouring into her chest and making her heart swell up. Her heart was beating so fast it threatened to burst out of her ribcage and do a happy dance on the bed. Wow, she loved Ada this much and barely even acknowledged it until now? Crazy. Unthinkable. And very much on brand for her.

"Ada..." whispered North, taking Ada's hand as she spoke. "Would you wanna... go out sometime?"

Ada fiddled with North's wedding band as their hands interlocked. "You know what? Yeah. Nothing better to do."

"Fuck off," said North, but she was laughing. Ada, smiling from ear to ear, pulled North in for a hug. She buried her face in North's hair as North squeezed her around the waist. They stayed that way for a very long time until they were nearly falling asleep in each other's arms; the stress relief that came with confessing their feelings and having them be reciprocated had considerably exhausted them both.

They eventually got to sleep that night at 4:12am, tightly wound in each other's embrace. Ada would deny it to anyone who asked, but she was the little spoon that night, and remained so throughout the rest of their marriage.


End file.
